


A book of Lust

by Animebug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebug/pseuds/Animebug
Summary: An idea for an older female oc/armin eventual





	A book of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to finish this one -_-"

You’re a scout readying for the next mission beyond the wall tomorrow. Packing your small satchel with the usual small necessities you’re almost done when a body behind you shifts within the bed, covers slipping low on their nude form as slim tan arms wrap around your waist. 

“Mm come back to bed…it’s still dark out ____.” The fit male almost whines his voice heavy with sleep and gruff from earlier vocal passion. Without much struggle, you turn enough to grab a little leather-bound journal and tuck it safely away and zip the bag closed. Carefully prying his lithe fingers from you, you push him back into bed, pulling the covers up his defined chest and kiss him once more on the lips savoring the taste of his mouth as he encourages you to continue.

“Sorry, no rest for scouts luv.” You say with a bit of a joking tone, trying to ignore his rose jacket on the floor, before getting up and reaching for the door. “Come back safe yeah?” His dirty mouse brown hair’s hiding his left eye but the right hazel eye glimmers in hope to have you back in bed. With a wink and a smirk, you leave him and your stress behind and are ready to face death head on.

___

In no time, your mounted on one of your more preferred horses, wild as you tend to be outside the walls, and trotting up beside Zoe Hanji. “____! Ready to go capture more titans!?!” She exclaims excited for information which your happy to help with, she does keep your gear the most up to date. “Of course, Zoe. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” “Except a good lay, though right _____?” She smirks all knowing, she is your closest friend after all. 

“You got me.” You smirk thinking back to last night and unconsciously touching your pocket carrying your leather book. “So, you got your fill I take it? Who knows if you’ll even have time to sneak some in out here with Levi watching.” “Yeah unlike you titans don’t quite get me there.” You smirk as Zoe’s nose blows as she gets excited in her own weird way, glasses gleaming. “Well we can’t all be attracted to the same type, now can we?” You laugh but agree, eager to reread about your multiple conquests.  
With horns and Erwin shouting you all get ready and slowly start into a fast pace heading into the vast open fields of unclaimed territory ready for battle.

___

Half a day and you’re all taking a rest near the forest as so far there’s only been two titan sightings, easily killed much to Zoe’s dismay, and two dead newbies it’s about time the horses got a small reprieve. Settling under a tree you look up to see your horse eyeing a nearby girl with a white blaze face and dark socks. ‘Nice choice my boy.’ You think to yourself fishing out your little journal and flipping through the pages till you settle for the weekend of February 12th.

{12 of Feb. - Mihail}  
He’s a slightly taller cadet with sun kissed peachy skin, freckles splattered about his nose and just above his tight ass, chocolate caramel hair short on the sides but long and ragged on top, eyes green as grass and hips the beg to be bitten. He starts with a twinkle in his eyes, a smile that is only enhanced by a small mole just next to his split dark pink lips. The kiss small but needy and his hands unsure but daring to go straight for your ass, much to your delight. It quickly went from there kisses hot and wet, saliva trails down both your necks as your gear straps come off, his hands quite swift and lips trailing behind every removal of clothing. So, hot was your skin as the male worked off all your clothes till you pounced free of restraint and devested him of everything in a minuet flat. His torso was defined in a simple way with enough skin to cover his muscles for comfort as he lay beneath you, fingers in your ____ hair and on your hip as you devoured his body as he gasped and giggled the entire way. 

Then he was moaning breathlessly as you devoured him whole and bareback feeling his rough texture along your tongue and hum till you bob up and down his almost too long length and slurping with each pull back as your pace depends on his moans till you feel his legs start to shake and pop off the swollen head and kiss him hard sucking on his very slick tongue till he pushes you away, and trails down your chest to your slightly ample breasts, latching on with pure lust. He takes no time in devouring the one with his mouth whole swirling his tongue about causing you pure bless as his hand kneaded the other leaving one hand free to caress your sweating lithe form. 

With a beautiful smile and lustful green eyes, he flips you over before kissing down to your pelvic bone and licking his fingers quite excessively before teasing your folds and leaning up to kiss you while slipping into your wet heat and pumping into you long and strong. Quickly you started nipping at his bottom lip and pull his hand out of you and grab his slightly wilted length, and after a few quick strokes position him just before your entrance as he slicks himself with your juices and starts to push in. 

Slow pushes and pulls in and out of you feels blissful as you start to adjust to him and his strokes push deeper into you causing you both to overheat with lust. Quickly his rhythm becomes fast and slapping as your voice heightens with each thrust, his testicles slapping your ass deliciously while he can’t stop grunting in pleasure at your tightening walls squeezing him like a vice. With a breath of your name as you bite into his neck to quiet yourself you know he about to cum and know you won’t even get to finish but it’s great and you wouldn’t mind continuing with him again sometime.

Quickly you pull yourself back on the bed as he grabs his member at the base and strokes two times till he cums on the sheets beside you and looks back at you for a tissue which you offer him as he wipes himself off before lying next to you and wrapping his strong arms around your body pulling you closer. “You’re amazing ____-chan.” He says sighing into your ____hair. You smile contently and cuddle into him further, “You’re pretty good too Mihail.”  
{End}

With a small smile, you look up into the tree’s leaves and look back at eye level when you hear someone approaching. Seeing the never fading public sour puss face you smirk as the ‘special’ commander stops just before your crossed legs looking down as you with only his steely grey eyes. “Stop reading smut and get moving ____ before we leave your sorry ass.” Getting up you dust yourself off and pocket your book. “Only if you stay behind with me Levi, and I’ll make your ass the sorry one.” He tch-es turning back but not before you see the tips of his ears turn pink and chance a glance at your pocket holding your book. “Page 23 if you’re wondering babe.” You call out to him as he misses a step before mounting his horse as your Cheshire grin takes over your whole face.

Riding back into formation Zoe comes up beside you and smirks knowingly. And you smile knowing what she was going to say. “So, I saw Levi quite flustered earlier…” “Oh you know, he never likes a one-sided fight.” “Yeah not unless it’s in his favor.” “Well it could be if he wanted.” With that comment Zoe belted out a laugh slapping her thigh and snorting as you join her. “It’s all thanks to you, you know? I’d never be this relaxed if you hadn’t suggested what you did.” You say with a pure thankfulness casting down your eyes as your horse whinnies in approval. “It’s just biology _____, no need to thank me.” Erwin hollered out for everyone to get ready and you lined back up into the left flank and lowered your center of gravity ready for anything.

___

Three days later you’re back within the walls and cleaning your gear before heading out to the closest bar where you know everyone’ll be at after coming home. Once there you see Zoe raising her mug deep in an argument with Levi as the drink sloshes around onto the table much to the grumpy man’s dismay. Walking closer you wave a two to the barman who nods and look around to see the other soldiers looking at you and smirking or winking knowing you’ll want another bed mate soon and wouldn’t say no.  
Smiling with confidence you sit heavily next to Levi as he starts scrubbing the bit of table in front of him muttering “dirty, dirty…” “Oh Levi calm down and drink up, then maybe I’ll take you home with me…or to the bathroom your choice.” Smiling widely as he sputters, his face contorted in repulsion “Fuck off____!” “Oh, please Levi sweetie.” Levi grunts quickly forgetting his cleaning and heading towards the barracks.  
“_____! You dog!” Zoe yells wrapping an arm around your neck as your drinks arrive and the barman winks at you knowingly and you smile back sweetly wondering if he should be next.

 

A few weeks later you’re in Erwin’s office as he gives you a run down on the new assignment, babysitting.


End file.
